Anniversary
by DySolo
Summary: Lila has a surprise for Reid for their anniversary. Pure silliness.


Title: Anniversary  
>Pairing: LilaReid  
>Rating: K<br>Summary: Lila has a surprise for their anniversary.  
>Author Notes: I wrote this at 5 am, for just... pure giggles. have the right to look at it when I wake up and go... "Whu?" and editdelete. Enjoy until then!

* * *

><p>Lila grins as she tugs off the cover that has been over his eyes. He had been playing a long with her for long enough. He blinks and looks at her; she's wearing a royal blue short dress. He looks at her confused.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"Just step out of the car and help me out."

He frowns but the when the door opens, he steps out and is immediately blinded by flashes. He blinks before turning back to her.

"What are we doing?" He says, offering her his hand.

"I pulled some strings." She says, before taking his head and getting out of the car. There are more flashes off light. She grabs his hand and follows her publicist and body guard to the carpet. He freezes when he sees the backdrop, his eyes widening.

"Star Trek?"

She smirks. "Star Trek."

"We're….You….."

She grins and kisses his cheek. "Keep your eye out, you might see Sock."

"Spock." He corrects as he looks around. "You really think Leonard Nimoy will be here?"

She smiles at his excitement before her body guard begins to move them down the black carpet. She stops occasionally to take pictures and to give brief interviews to random media. She's in the middle of one when Spencer comes up to her, eyes wide.

"Excuse me." She politely excuses herself to turn to look a thim. "What?"

"I just saw George Takei! I just saw him! Sulu!"

She laughs and kisses his cheek. "Honey, they're all going to be in there. You'll probably see everyone who came to the premiere."

"Leonard Nimoy is also here." An interviewer says and she watches as Spencer's eyes widen.

"He is?"

"He's already passed."

"Spock is here?"

She laughs and thanks the interviewer before tugging at his hand. "Lets just go sit down."

**Criminal Minds || Anniversary**

The crowd is loud but he follows her through the crowds until she stops suddenly. She turns to look at him before smirking, weaving through the crowd again.

"Mr. Nimoy?" She calls out and the man turns. Spencer squeezes her hand, but thankfully remains cool.

"Hi, I'm Lila-"

"Archer. My nieces love your show. Did you enjoy the movie?"

Spencer squeezes her hand even tighter. "Spock knows you." He whispers and she tries to cover her laugh.

"Very much so, I actually brought my boyfriend. He's the big Star Trek fan. I figured it was a good anniversary gift, although a bit late."

The man looks at the gentleman at her side and she gazes at him too. Spencer looks like he's about to pee himself.

"Oh, really? How many years?"

"Four, sir. Hoping for many more." She grins as the man reaches out to shake Spencer's hand.

"Good lady you have here, …."

"Spencer! Dr-Dr-Dr Spencer Reid, Sir. I-I-You-I…"

Lila laughs as the man shakes hands with the older gentleman. Smock, or whatever, smiles gracefully, pulling his hand back as Spencer continues to stammer. The man turns his attention back to Lila

"Do you think you could sign something for my nieces? They would think I was great. They play volleyball and just think it's excellent that there's a show like yours on."

She nods. "Of course. Will you sign something for him? He's not usually this…" She looks at Spencer before back at the other man."…insane."

The Smock man chuckles.

**Criminal Minds || Anniversary.**

"Dr. Reid, Live Long and Prosper. Leonard Nimoy." He reads for the 30th time on the way home.

"I love you too, Spence." She teases and his eyes jump to her.

"Oh! Lila! I love you! I love you so much!"

She laughs as he looks between his autograph and her, trying to decide what to do. He leans over and kisses her, gripping onto the memento. "You are the best girlfriend ever, in the world. In the galaxy."

She grins and kisses his cheek. "Well you have a year to figure out a way to beat it."

"How am I supposed to beat this?" He asks more to himself, staring at his autograph. She giggles.

"I donno, maybe an engagement ring." She teases and he looks up at her, sparkle in his eye. 


End file.
